White
by landmilk
Summary: [Kaisoo/Rating;M/Yaoi/Sequel of Black] Kyungsoo tidak bisa lepas dari Kai


Title: White

Rating: R

Lenght: Oneshot

Characters: Kai Kyungsoo

a/n: sequel of black. sorry i suck at title

* * *

**White**

"Halo?"

Kyungsoo tidak membalas.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya orang itu. Suaranya sama seperti tempo hari lalu.

"Kai, aku-"

"Kau ingin bertemu denganku, benar kan?"

Kyungsoo membayangkan seringaian Kai melebar. Kyungsoo berdehem, agar tidak terdengar gugup.

"Ya, datanglah ke apartemenku."

Kyungsoo mendengar Kai bersiul riang. "Kirimkan saja alamat apartemenmu padaku, aku akan datang secepat kilat."

Dia berdecak mendengar omong kosong Kai lalu memutuskan saluran telepon mereka. Kyungsoo mengetikkan alamat apartemennya dan mengirimkan kepada Kai via SMS. Dia tidak menyangka mendapat balasan cepat darinya.

**Kai:**

**Tunggu aku, manis. **

Kyungsoo tidak dapat menahan senyumannya setelah membaca balasan pesannya.

.

Dentingan suara bel menggema di apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia meningtip dari lubang kecil siapa pengetuk pintunya. Kai. Dia merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya lalu memutar kenop pintu. Mempersilakan Kai masuk.

Pemuda itu mengenakan kaus polo putih dan jaket, celana jins menggantung di pinggangnya. Kai melepaskan jaketnya, meletakkan jaketnya ke atas kursi.

"Aku kira apartemenmu besar ternyata kecil," matanya menjelajahi ruangan bercat putih itu. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya merasa tersinggung.

"Pekerjaanku tidak sepertimu, Kai," Kyungsoo duduk di sofa diikuti Kai, metelatakkan tangannya di paha.

"Kukira kau memanggilku ke sini untuk mengulangi kejadian kemarin," Kai memangku dagunya diatas telapak tangannya sambil menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata indah menggodanya.

Pipinya memerah, dia tidak tahu mengapa mengundang Kai datang ke apartemennya. Dia berdiri. "Teh, kopi, atau soda?" Kyungsoo beranjak ke dapur, Kai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau."

Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, Kai mengecup belakang telinganya, bagian sensitif Kyungsoo. Dia memegang erat- erat gagang cerek berisi air yang akan dia panaskan diatas kompor.

"Setelah hari itu aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan bibirmu. Suara desahanmu selalu terdengar," Kai mejilat lehernya. "Kau membuatku kecanduan seperti heroin," tangannya merambat masuk ke dalam kaus Kyungsoo, menjepit kedua putingnya. Kyungsoo mendesah, dia segera meletakkan cerek tersebut.

"Setiap malam aku masturbasi saat mandi, kau tahu nama siapa yang kusebut?" dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau, Kyungsoo."

Dia memutar tubuh Kyungsoo hingga menghadapnya, wajahnya memerah, keningnya mengeluarkan keringat, dan matanya setengah tetutup memandang Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpikir saat itu. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Kai menundukkan kepalanya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu putih Kyungsoo. Nafas hangatnya memberi gelitikan. Kyungsoo memanjangkan lehernya dan melenguh. Bibirnya terus mengecup setiap inci kulit leher Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya berhenti di bibir plum miliknya. Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, pemuda berbadan kecil itu membuka bibirnya lebar, lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya, menggelitiki langit- langit mulut Kyungsoo, dia tertawa di sela- sela ciuman mereka. Kai menjauhkan wajahnya, dia tersenyum tipis setelah menerima reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin minum," tangannya meraba milik Kyungsoo yang masih berlapiskan celana pendek. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tangannya meremas kaus Kai hingga kusut, lututnya melemas.

"Kai. Kai. Kai," desahannya seperti mantra sihir bagi Kai. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kai, menggesekkan milik mereka. Desahannya bertambah nyaring.

Kai menjilat cupingnya dan berbisik, suaranya seduktif. "Jongin."

Kyungsoo tidak peduli soal nama palsu atau nama asli, dia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kai membawa tubuh mereka ke sofa, mereka berciuman sementara Kai membuka semua pakaian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berada di bawahnya menyentuh dada Kai yang masih berbalut kaus. "Lepaskan."

Kai bernafas di ceruk lehernya. "Lakukanlah sendiri."

Dengan tidak sabaran Kyungsoo menaikkan kaus-nya dan melepaskan celana Kai. Kai memiliki otot- otot di perut-nya. Kyungsoo menyentuhnya.

"Kau suka?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dia mulai memberikan kecupan diatas kulit putih Kyungsoo. Saat berhenti di pusar Kyungsoo, dia menjilatnya, Kyungsoo menarik rambut hitam miliknya. Dia terus turun hingga ke selangkangan Kyungsoo, menggelitik kulit di sekitarnya, miliknya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan putih.

"Cukup foreplay-nya! Kai aku membutuhkanmu," Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi memohonnya, membuat Kai semakin bergairah. Dia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam tubuhnya, Kyungsoo berteriak. Kai menambah dua jari, ketiga jari miliknya bergerak keluar masuk. Jarinya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kai disana! Oh!" punggungnya melengkung menerima kenikmatan dari jari- jari itu. Kai menampar pantatnyan hingga meninggalkan bekas memerah di sana.

"Panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo menuruti perintahnya, mengarahkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah jari Kai.

Kai mengeluarkan jarinya, menggenggam penis Kyungsoo lalu menjilat cairan yang melekat. Melihat gerakan Kai saja bisa membuat Kyungsoo orgasme.

Kai memberikan remasan pada miliknya sendiri lalu mengarahkan ke lubang kecil Kyungsoo. Dia berteriak kesakitan, tangannya meremas kulit sofa. Kai menciumi bibirnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya hingga memar.

Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk, miliknya keluar masuk dari lubang merah menggiurkan itu.

Nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun seiring dengan gerakan pinggul Kai. Lubang itu sangat sempit, meremas miliknya dengan sangat erat. Kai mempercepat gerakannya, dilihatnya Kyungsoo akan mencapai puncaknya sedangkan dia belum.

Tangan Kyungsoo meraih miliknya sendiri, memberi remasan kuat tapi Kai menjauhkan tangannya. Dia tidak ingin Kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mentapanya dengan pandangan bertanya. Kai menciumi bibirnya terburu- buru. Meraup semua bibirnya seakan- akan ia takut Kyungsoo akan hilang. Saliva mereka berdua bercampur, hingga menuruni dagu dan rahang Kyungsoo.

Kai keluar di dalam lubang Kyungsoo bersama dengannya, dibawahnya Kyungsoo terengah keletihan tetapi dia tersenyum bahagia. Senyumannya indah, menurut Kai. Membentuk hati. Jari manisnya menelusuri bibir merah itu. Kyungsoo dapat mengecap rasa dirinya, sedikit asin. Dia mengambil tangan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan nikmat. Matanya terpejam.

Kai tertawa. "Melihatmu seperti ini saja dapat membuatku bergairah lagi," mengingat Kai tidak melepaskan miliknya.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai darinya, dan berjalan terpincang- pincang. Kai terheran lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" suaranya terdengar khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Seorang tamu harus di layani oleh pemilik rumah, aku akan menyiapkan makanan buatmu," Kyungsoo berusaha turun dari gendongannya tapi genggaman Kai sangat kuat, dia tidak mampu membebaskan dirinya.

Kai mengecup ringan keningnya. "Kau sudah melakukannya, biarkan saja aku yang membuatkan makanan untukmu, bagaimana kau bisa membuat makanan jika jalanmu aneh seperti tadi," tangannya meremas pahanya. Sambil menggendong Kyungsoo ke kamar tidur, mereka saling menatap, dan terkadang badan Kyungsoo bertabrakan dengan dinding. Di baringkannya Kyungsoo di ranjang, saat hendak berbalik tangannya di tahan.

"Jangan pergi," tersirat ketakutan dari pandangannya.

Kai menyingkap poninya dari keningnya, memberikan senyuman yang membuat Kyungsoo percaya dengan kata- katanya. "Aku tidak akan pergi."

* * *

A/n: terimakasih sudah komentar di fic ku yang sebelumnya. Maap endingnya gantung lagi muehehehehe


End file.
